Retrieval
by snowscout50
Summary: With Mileena captured and turned in to the Special Forces by Kitana herself, she now seeks to find and bring back Jade and Sindel from the service of Quan Chi. Full series in progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my Mortal Kombat Fanfiction, "Retrieval." Definitely feel free to leave reviews and comments if you want more! And if you liked this, why don't you check out the other Fanfic I wrote on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, "Fallen"? Anyways, enjoy!**

 **(Oh, and I don't own anything and have a happy Halloween!)**

"I found it cowering in the Kuatan Jungle. Perhaps in exchange for its capture, you'll leave me be, Thunder God."

"I do it only to protect you from what you do not know."

"I lived enough of my life that way under Shao Khan. Do you now wish to follow in his footsteps? You certainly have the body count."

Raiden's eye glowed white in anger as lightning crackled in his hand. "You would do well to guard your tongue."

Kitana only scoffed at this, "You'd scorch me as you did Liu Kang?" she challenged. Seeing Raiden drop his aggression, she pressed on. "I have not forgotten, much less forgiven, your ill-advised actions Raiden. You costed the lives of many, my mother, my best friend, and countless of others that may never come to see the fruit of your actions."

Raiden only had to look at the Edenian Princess to be reminded of this harsh truth. Along with the steel fans she carried on her thighs, a glowing, purple cylinder and a three pointed glaive rested on her hip and back respectively.

"Edenians never forget," she finished solemnly, turning to walk away.

"Then how do you think your sister will react when she awakens?" Raiden called.

The princess froze mid-step, turning with a furious expression on her face, visible even through the mask she wore. "Mileena? That creature is a monstrosity, a physical representation of the deception forced upon me! She, no, _it,_ has no place in any realm."

"I will not kill her Kitana. Her creation was not her choice, just as your upbringing wasn't yours."

"You'd compare it to me?!" Kitana asked, her eyes narrowing as her hands drew closer to her fans.

"You are more similar than you would believe. Hold peace your highness, anger does not befit you" Raiden said calmly, not wishing to kombat the princess, as her hands were now firmly on the handles of her two fans.

"Our only similarities are in visage and blood, both of which she taints. Enough of this prattle, I will not be stalled any longer. Stand in my way again, Raiden, and we fight. To the death."

As she began to turn away, Raiden called for her once more. "And what exactly do you plan to do?"

Kitana didn't stop walking as she replied, "To bring back my mother and friend from the clutches of Quan Chi and return to their rightful place, Edenia."

"The NetherRealm is no small place, how do you expect to find and infiltrate an impenetrable fortress no doubt obscured with his magiks?"

"You forget two things, Thunder God. I served in Shao Kahn's court as his greatest assassin, I have pieces of information and the skill to do what I must." She said, taking out her fans to begin a complex series of movements.

Raiden watched on before asking, "and the second thing?"

Kitana continued with the formation before stopping, one leg high in a kick with both fans opened, one reaching parallel to her leg whereas the other was held close to chest. "Edenians never forget," she said simply before ending the motion with a small spin. A blue dust appeared around her, engulfing her until she disappeared, causing the dust to disperse.

Raiden stayed deep in thought before a small cough removed him from his ruminations. "Yes, Major Blade?"

"She's awakening. Though you might want to be present for the interrogation."

"Of course, please, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: What's up everyone? Let me just start by saying thank you to everyone who's been reading, I really appreciate it! Please continue to leave reviews and favorite this story, it really makes my day (especially after a physics class!). In case there was any doubt, no, I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Thank you windleopard so much for favoriting, this chapter's to you! :)**

 **AND thank you CW2K for reviewing and wishing me good luck. Trust me, I need it.**

"Tell me, what do you plan to do with her?" Raiden asked as they walked from the hangar to the lower levels.

"We just got word from an inside source that Shao Kahn is amongst the Black Dragon's highest paying customers. Even with the court scattered after Khan's defeat, we still have a warm trail we can follow."

"You think that as a member of the court, Mileena has information?"

"Exactly," Sonya affirmed as she passed a card through a pad close to the door next to it. With a loud buzz and a series of heavy clicks, the door opened. Both passed through to enter a corridor surrounded by barred cells containing jailed inmates. Raiden noticed that many bore a tattoo of a curled dragon on their arm. "She's in the interrogation room up ahead, second floor," she said leading the way.

"You're keeping her in the interrogation room?"

"I don't know what to do with her. The cells are all filled to the brim, and if we let her loose in one of them, she'll tear them apart… not that some of them don't deserve it."

They approached a room next to a large window from which the imprisoned Mileena could be seen from in profile. Her hair was longer than when Raiden had last saw it, and her revealing pink attire was now replaced with an orange jumpsuit. She wore no mask, revealing her tarkatan teeth which formed a snarl staring intently in front of her. As Raiden approached the door to the left, Sonya stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back with a sharp jerk.

"The other door, Raiden!" she hissed, pointing her head behind her. They entered the door to the right of the window to reveal three uniformed individuals, all monitoring information on the prisoner in front of them. As Sonya went to receive a status report from one of her soldiers, Raiden advanced towards the window that separated the five from Mileena. He was curious when he noticed lips on the clone. He was pulled from his thoughts when Mileena snapped her head towards the Thunder God, her eyes boring into Raiden's own. Her frown slipped into the position of an amused smile.

"Someone new?" A haunting giggle sounded out of the speakers. "Come now, don't be bashful like the others! Play with me!" She said, wiggling in her seat seductively with a sly smile and a wink.

"We haven't been able to get a bead on her normal self, it's the main reason I haven't gone in for interrogation yet. We have nothing to compare her lies and reactions to," Sonya explained. "Damn, I've never had to deal with someone from Outworld, and every moment we don't act, the more the Dragons slip back through the cracks."

"I'm certain you have something in mind," Raiden said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I do. Within the hour, a telepath named Kenshi will be touching down with the goal of using his telepathic abilities to extract the information we need."

"And he is generous enough to do this at no cost," Raiden asked dubiously.

"He did have a single condition; permission to find and use any information on Shang Tsung. We agreed to it immediately, no questions asked." The screen on her wrist blinked red and sounded a shrill beep. "Major Blade," she answered, walking towards the door.

"Air Control here to inform you that the transport copter under your request has contacted us that their ETA is 15 minutes at Hanger 4"

"Already on my way," she said before closing the communication. She turned to see Raiden staring into the window once more. She whistled sharply, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "At ease, soldiers, carry on. Raiden, come on, we've wasted enough time as is waiting for them, we need to get a move on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you guys all for reading, this has been an awesome experience, and I really appreciate every single view/read I get. Please continue to read, review, and follow, it really does serve as my greatest motivation to keep on writing! :) And no, I do not own Mortal Kombat in any way or form…**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **I just want to recognize dessyslavcheva for both favoriting AND following this story. Thank you so much, I** _ **really**_ **appreciate it! This chapter's to you! :)**

Scanning the throne room, Kitana saw no one between her and the room she needed to get to. After waiting a couple seconds behind the wall she stood behind, she took another sweeping glance of the room in front of her, and noticed a slight disturbance from the corner of her left eye. It was only with her experience as an assassin did she resist the urge to snap her head in the direction of the movement, instead continuing to slowly survey the room as if she noticed nothing. Retreating back behind the wall, she analyzed the situation. ' _The Khan's pet still lies waiting for its master,'_ she mused, pulling out her fans. ' _I need some way to know where he is,'_ she thought as she turned the corner to enter the throne room.

Hearing a wet footstep behind her, she turned around, opening both fans with an upward sweeping motion. A small tornado appeared, lifting Reptile off his feet and forcing him from his invisibility. With a vertical swipe of her fans, the twister disappeared, leaving Reptile on the ground.

"Why do you linger, Saurian?" Kitana asked, approaching Reptile with her fans opened. She heard the unsheathing of a weapon behind her, causing her to turn around once more. She saw nothing. "I have no time for games, reveal yourself!" she called out, fans at the ready.

"Very well then," came a gruff voice from behind her. Recognizing the voice, she dived away from the source of the sound, but instead fell to her side sloppily, bleeding. Looking up, she saw her fans behind the imposing figure of Baraka, who stood over her like predator over prey, his blades protruding from his forearms.

"You're surrounded, princess" Reptile taunted, his long tongue waggling out and twitching madly.

"Or so you believe," Kitana retorted, whipping out her arms. Her fans snapped open as they flew towards her hand, cutting through the skin of both her opponents. She rose slowly, her fans closed and pointing to the ground. "I'll be deterred no longer, make your move!" she challenged, opening both fans and holding one in front of her and one behind. Her eyes flickered between the two fighters, waiting for a move to be made by either. Hearing a sharp intake of breath from Reptile's direction, the princess charged towards Baraka. A projectile of acid hissed behind her as she walked on the Tarkatan, using his knee and chest as steps. She jumped up and turned in the air, grabbing his head and slamming it to the ground.

She took a step back, throwing the glaive on her back in the direction of Reptile, who slid under it, ramming into Kitana. As she rolled on the ground, she pulled out the purple cylinder on her hip, which extended to the size of a staff. The princess waved the end of the staff in front of her to keep him at distance. Reptile began to growl menacingly, but was cut short by the returning glaive, which sent him stumbling forward into the point of the staff. With a grunt of effort, she lifted Reptile into the air, slamming him into the ground behind her.

Kitana stood by the Saurian, a foot on his neck, as she crashed the side of his head with the heavy staff. Kitana took a breath before being tackled to the ground by Baraka. The tips of his blades were nearing her head, as the princess's strength was unable to match that of the Tarkatan's. She pulled her knees into her chest, and thrusted out her legs as hard as she could against Baraka. A small gap opened between the two, which she crawled out of quickly as she threw her glaive at his head. He easily deflected it to the ground using his own blade. He charged at the princess, who had dropped into a defensive stance, both fans close to her chest and face. Baraka bore his blade into her head when she exploded into blue dust, which clung to his eyes, blinding him. Kitana reappeared above him, landing on top of him, forcing him to the ground. She pulled out her closed fan, stabbing into the Tarkatan's back a couple times before cartwheeling in front of him, slamming her staff to the back of his head.

Kitana looked at the two warily, assuring herself that they weren't going to serve as a threat. ' _For now, at least.'_ With a wave of her hands, her two fans flew towards her. After sheathing them, she scooped up her glaive from the floor, replacing it on her back as she continued her way into the room behind the throne. In it was a collection of artifacts that Shao Kahn has kept throughout his reign, which were either given as gifts or taken as trophies. She was looking for something she had personally contributed to the collection after being sent to kill a spy who was mapping hidden passages through the NetherRealm. She found the map in the chest towards the end of the room. Kitana had never truly taken notice of the actual contents of the map, only taking it as proof of the execution. Now it would serve her as an important tool for the completion of her mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Once again, thank you all for your continued support of the story, I really appreciate it! Please continue to review, favorite, follow, and most importantly, read! Enjoy, and remember, I don't own Mortal Kombat in any way, shape, or form.**

 **SHOUT OUT!**

 **Look at you windleopard, first favoriting AND THEN reviewing! Thank you for both the compliment and the luck, both of which I desperately need (especially the latter XD ).**

"So how are we tackling this?" Sonya asked.

"It'll do us no good if she knows a telepath is a part of her questioning."

"Raiden's right, I need to stay out of sight. For now at least," Kenshi affirmed, nodding.

"What's the most low-key of your abilities?" Sonya asked, hoping for an angle of attack.

"Lie detecting. When a person lies, they think of the truth, even for a split second. That's all the window I need."

"Good." Sonya turned immediately to start the interrogation. Enough time had been wasted waiting on Kenshi's arrival, more Black Dragons were falling off the grid by the hour. She pressed the 10 digit code into the keypad above the knob before opening the door to a room empty except for a stiff chair and a metal table that had a sai stabbed into it.

"What the hell?" she said, eyes widening in fear. She tapped at her wrist, causing a prototype drone to appear above her shoulder. She approached the sai, the drone following her closely, scanning the room for signs of the prisoner. Sonya looked at the darkened window, hoping the rest of her team was watching closely, ready to sound the alarm if necessary. She reached out, and touched the weapon, when it began to glow a soft pink.

"Shit," was all she could manage when Mileena appeared on the table, both sais in hand. Her upper arms were glowing with a strange pink glow. She jumped onto Sonya's neck, legs first. Using the momentum, she swung her hands down to the floor, and lifted Sonya over her hand with a handstand. Kneeling next to the Major, she shoved her two legs against her head, sending the major tumbling against the table, toppling it over the groaning woman. Mileena looked hungrily to the open entrance, and started to run towards it when she froze in place, shaking uncontrollably, a strange and painful sensation taking over her. It ended, but when she took another step towards the door, the same sensation took over her. She looked over her shoulder to see the drone hovering above the major, kneeling, who was toggling with the buttons of her wrist.

"This is Major Sonya Blade calling for an immediate lockdown of the entire facility, I went all doors locked until further notice," she spoke into her device. The door of the interrogation room closed after a long series of low beeps. Sonya smirked at the prisoner. "Didn't think it was that easy did you? Looks like you have a fight on your hands," she said, rising into a fighting stance, arms in front of her face.

"I suppose, if you are what a fight can be considered," she retorted, smiling a wicked smile as she put both arms at the ready. With no warning, a sai materialized in her hand, which she threw at the drone hovering over them. It hit the floor, a sai in its front until it disappeared, materializing in Mileena's hand once more. With no warning, she threw the same sai at Sonya, who dipped to the side. Sonya aimed a blast of energy at the mutant, but in a flash of pink, she disappeared. The Major turned around, confused, when she noticed the sai that Mileena had thrown moments ago was beginning to glow.

"Not this time," Sonya said, summoning another drone forward, an electric charge ready to fire from its turret. Sonya also reached up towards the drone, and picked a holster of three grenades it carried, attaching it to her upper leg. She prepped the first, ready to toss.

A flash of pink appeared in front of Sonya, triggering the motion sensors of the drone, which caused it to fire, but Mileena was ready, disappearing into the ground, and reappearing above both, kicking down the drone as she dropped. Sonya sent two jabs forward before sending a roundhouse that Mileena ducked below, sweeping Sonya off her feet. Mileena jumped forward for the kill, but Sonya rolled back, throwing her first grenade at her, which sent a concussion blast upon contact, sending Mileena against the wall. Sonya threw her second grenade, but Mileena rolled under it, getting up on her hands. She swung down her right leg hard, knocking the third grenade out of Sonya's hand before getting back on her two feet. Mileena kicked at Sonya's shin before sending a kick to Sonya's stomach lifting that same leg to kick her chin upwards with enough force to lift Sonya on her toes. She tackled Sonya to the ground, and made to bite her head when Sonya's legs wrapped themselves around Mileena's neck, slamming her backwards to the ground.

Both women got up, breathing heavily, circling each other. Sonya, her back facing the one-way window, sent a flurry of kicks at Mileena before throwing in her face a pink dust. Blinding the prisoner, she dropped into a handstand, and lifted Mileena in the air before smashing her on the floor behind her. While the mutant was still blinded, she pulled out her garrote wire, and placing the heavy-duty wire in the palm of her right hand, which was closed in a fist. "What are you waiting for, beautiful?" she taunted, waiting the next blow.

Eyes still stinging, Mileena roared angrily, stomping her foot before raging forward with a stab of her sai. With a sharp, winding sound, Sonya pulled out the garrote, catching the hand at the wrist. Sonya quickly did the necessary loops around the hand before wrapping it around Mileena's neck as well. Forcing the mutants head on her knee, she brought Mileena to her own knees. Unwrapping the wire around the prisoner's wrist, she looped Mileena's neck a few more times with the wire before proceeding to choke her into unconsciousness. Unwrapping the wire, she talked again into her wrist-com, "Major Blade here," a deep breath interrupted the sentence before she continued, "The situation has been contained."

Raiden watched from the other side of the window, shaking her head. "For now," he said, knowing the unfortunate fact that more was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, how was your guys' weekend? Here we are, on week 2 of this story! Thank you all so much for your continued support of the story, I really appreciate it. You guys really are the driving force for this story. Please remember to review, favorite, follow, and read if you enjoy the story! Also, if anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, feel free to PM me, I'll definitely get to you the next day, either through another PM or as a part of the author's note. If there was ever any doubt, no, I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Thank you windleopard, once more, now for following this story and for being with the story since day one. I appreciate it!**

 **Thank you thebestoftherest for favoriting the story, you're the best (see what I did there XD )!**

 **Last, but DEFINETELY not least, thank you , for favoriting this story AND me, following, AND reviewing! "Can't wait for chapter 5!" you say? Wait no longer, this chapter's to you! :)**

"Sonya, feeling better?" Kenshi asked, kneeling to hand the woman a bottle of water. Sonya, who was leaning on a chair with her hair down and vest open, accepted the water gratefully.

"Better than before, that's for sure," she said, breathing hard. She had walked from the interrogation room victorious, not unharmed. She had bruises and shallow cuts running along her arms, and had a sore, throbbing head from when Mileena had knocked the table on her head after kicking her. It had only been an hour since the fight between the two women, but Mileena had already awaken from her unconscious state and was constantly growling and snapping at the window. "How the hell is she already up?"

Raiden, who had been watching the two, approached them both. "Mileena is no ordinary being, she is the fusion of the blood of the Edenian Princess Kitana and of a Tarkatan soldier. She gains her magically enhanced fighting abilities from her Edenian side, but her stamina and strength from the blood of the Tarkatan."

"Don't forget the ugly mug," Sonya added, taking a gulp of water as she watched the prisoner on the other side of the window.

" _It always comes back to her visage,"_ Raiden noted. It was a habit that generations of people of EarthRealm never seemed to overcome. "What will you do now, Major Blade?" he asked.

She got up, pacing in front of the chair. "Time's still running, same as the Black Dragons. I'm sure most of them are gone by now, but there still might be a chance…"

"I'm going to with you," Kenshi said, coming up from his kneel. Before Sonya could stop him, he held up his hand. "She already has an idea that a telepath is amongst you. After being told of your prisoner's new abilities, I've been using my own abilities to put a lock on them. I can tell that she's noticed."

"How did she get out the first time?" Sonya asked, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Kenshi's face looked towards the ground in concentration, before looking back towards, but not quite at, the Major. "She summoned the sais into her hands, picking the lock almost immediately after regaining consciousness. She waited in place until she heard you exit the room. She took out a sai, and stabbed it onto the table, using her newfound abilities to disappear into the weapon."

Sonya turned to the Thunder God. "This one of her Edenian abilities as well?"

Raiden turned to her, walking towards the window. "Have you noticed Mileena's tattoos on her upper arms?"

"I saw something glow around her arms when we were in the room, didn't know that those were tattoos though. They mean something?"

"I've had a thought since I saw Mileena that I feel has been supported enough to become a concern. Those tattoos mean that this new found ability were not available to her at birth. This would suggest some sort of sorcerous tampering with the prisoner. Now, surely you've noticed the lips she now sports. It takes power magic, foul, dark magic, to alter a being created through magic in this way."

"So beauty queen in there's been dealing with a sorcerer lately," Sonya thought, pulling up the zipper on her vest.

"Shang Tsung," Kenshi hissed angrily.

"It would seem that way, no one has better knowledge on a creation than its creator," Raiden said, nodding in agreement.

"Well then this is perfect, we both get the information we want," Sonya said, opening the door back outside.

"Let's get started then," Kenshi said, following her out the door.

Mileena, who was deep in concentration attempting to bring out her sai to pick the lock that bound her once more, was brought out of her ruminations when the door buzzed open. The blonde major entered the room, followed by a man with black armor who wore a red ribbon diagonally across his torso and a sword on his back. "If it's not my favorite jailer. And she's brought a friend!"

"Silence, Mileena. We are going to ask you questions and you are going to answer," Kenshi said, cutting though her raspy voice.

"And what makes you think that, darling?" Mileena challenged.

Kenshi smiled, before touching his forehead with his fingers. Mileena, who was smiling mockingly, suddenly slipped into a face of anger. "It's you who keeps me bound?" she asked in rage. Sonya looked at the two, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of her being in the blind of the conversation between the two in her own interrogation room, but let it drop. She approached the table, putting both hands on the table.

"As a member of Shao Kahn's court, you were held privy to information we want. You're going to tell us what we want to here, or we'll take that information from you by force. And don't try lying; Kenshi here will be able to see the truth when you try to cover it."

"I'll never tell you anything," Mileena spat angrily, struggling against the restraints.

"The beauty of this all is that you won't have to, it'll only make it easier for both of us," Kenshi explained.

"And with that said, let's get started," Sonya said, taking a seat in front of her.

In the NetherRealm, Quan Chi awakened from his meditation suddenly. "It appears that the Kahnum is being held against her will. I was wondering where she was…" he said, uncaring. "Still, those abilities she now has will in time be tied back to me, faster now with the telepath who now has his grip on them. It looks like I'll have to make my move sooner than I would have expected."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, I'm super sorry for the delay, but know that this story is definitely continuing, it's just been a bit harder to continue with college finals coming in, but I'll be trying to write these chapters ahead of time so that I can upload throughout the week!**

 **I do not own Mortal Kombat, no matter how much I wish otherwise.**

"How much further?"

"The Netherrealm is infinite in size, milady. Quan Chi made his fortress so that it constantly is moving and shifting."

"Then how am I to feel as if you have any worth in this situation?" Kitana asked, patience wearing thin.

Eyeing the fans she had worriedly, the Tarkatan answered "I did not spend most of my living life mapping the Netherrealm to not learn his tricks. He alternates between three main locations and even takes the same path to each, but varies in the speed taken to get these locations. Quan Chi is confident that no unwanted visitors will ever come looking for him."

"You had best prove to me that he is wrong," the princess warned.

"Of course, milady, this way," he said, taking the map she had supplied him to continue leading the path across the Netherrealm to the warlock's chambers. Kitana, after taking a quick look around to make sure that they were not being followed, continued after him, reflecting over the entire situation.

Finding the man who had made the map of the Netherrealm (who she had subsequently killed) to lead her to Quan Chi was not her original plan. ' _Truth be told, I came unprepared,'_ she said. Almost immediately following her arrival, she realized that her original plan of storming Quan Chi's palace and demanding the lives of her mother and friend was not going to go as planned. One of the first things she noticed was that she felt weaker almost upon entering the realm. Even now just walking was exhausting her, and she knew she had to keep her wits about her. Upon first opening the map, she realized the map was a confusing mess of notes and scribbles, readable only to the writer of the map, hence her rescue of the mapmaker. Lastly, she was unready for the incredible heat that the Netherrealm contained. It made sense considering the oceans of lava that gave the realm its light, but she had never thought of it being a problem, causing her to shed much of the silver pieces that worked as armor in an attempt to stay as cool as possible. Both continued walking across an empty, barren plain of rock bordered by lava, both not knowing that there were both being watched by two sets of eyes, hiding in the cover of darkness provided by a cave.

"So, the Princess is here… but why…" A female voice mused

"She would be here to see Quan Chi, why else would she be here?" A male voice reasoned.

"True… what are we going to do about it?"

"We can't let them get close to Quan Chi's fortress, it could put a stall in the plan."

"Why should tell Quan Chi though, he might have a specific action in mind for us to take."

Both stood together silent for a moment, when the male spoke. "Do you remember back when we were royalty? Back when we didn't take orders, back when we _gave_ them?"

"Yes, I do. Those times could return, we just need to carry this on for a little while longer, he's said that he will strike out very soon," she responded.

"I look forward to it," the male said as he started to lead the way back to Quan Chi to report back and get the next line of actions he would have them take.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for your continued support of this series, it really means a lot to me and is what drives me to continue this story. So yeah, thanks! :) I really wanted you guys to know that I have a physics test this Thursday, so I won't be posting tomorrow or Thursday, but I'll try to make it up to everyone by posting on Friday through the weekend, through Thanksgiving break, and through that weekend as well. Who knows, I might even finish the story be then… Sadly, I don't think I'll ever own Mortal Kombat…**

 **SHOUT OUT!**

 **I just wanted to send a big shout out to spanky1988 for yet another review! Here's chapter seven, and its dedicated to you! :)**

Turning to a screen with a live feed on a known Black Dragon, Sonya surveilled the situation. It seems like he was some rendezvous point waiting for others to arrive based on how constantly he snuck glances at the closed door. ' _How soon is this meeting Mileena told us about…'_ she thought, looking back on her previous session with the prisoner. She said that there would be a meeting concerning a few of the members at the top of the ticket, but the meeting was already running late. Perhaps she had missed the window of opportunity, and the man now awaited the Special Forces soldiers already aiming to take him out. Or perhaps it was those meeting him that noticed the soldiers, and had fled back to the holes they came from. ' _Either way, this bastard's going down…'_

Reaching for her ear piece, she held the center button, causing the tip of the microphone to blink red and green. "This is Switch-knife, stay down for another 10, but keep sights focused on the target. If the target starts to move out of the field of view, send the tranquilizer to his neck and raid the place. Can you get that drone to report a thermal overview of the place?"

"Yes ma'am," spoke a young man with glasses who sat in front of the computer, who worked a dial until the screen was on thermal. Now visible was five shimmering figures began their ascent up the building.

' _Bingo.'_ "This is Switch-knife here, five new people have entered the building from an unknown source, I want the raiding team going through the building silently up to the fourth floor. Snipers, I want each of you with a focus on two heads each, this payload was unexpected. No Black Dragons are leaving that building consciously," she ordered. A round of affirmation rang in her ear as she saw a party of three armed Special Forces soldiers begin to follow the five Black Dragons, guns at the ready.

A few moments later, a report rang in her ear, "This is Special Forces Operative Webb here to report that the raid was a success, all six members of the meeting have been apprehended, and will be identified on the trip back to base."

"Good to hear, we've already sent the choppers your way for the pickup, I want you out of there ASAP."

"Yes ma'am, over and out," sounded the soldier as he dropped the connection, returning to his duties.

Sonya turned around to see the Thunder God behind her, facing the prisoner once more. "I take it the operation was a success."

"Yeah, the prisoner has been a great tool in these captures, this is only the third, but Kenshi tells me that there is more," Sonya confirmed, walking towards him. After a moment of silence, she turned to Raiden. "Something's wrong, isn't there?"

Snapped out of his ruminations, he turned to the Major. "Shao Kahn was too arrogant to realize his own death was forthcoming, the now-empress of Outworld cannot know too much about his war deeds. Her use to you is coming to an end, which begs a question. What will you do with her?"

Taken aback, Sonya stopped to think. She had not really thought what the long term plan with Mileena would be. She couldn't just release her back into the world, she'd be sure to seek revenge. "Well, she'd be given to Kenshi temporarily until he gets all the information he wants… then I guess she'll stay here incarcerated…"

"How would you keep a hold on her abilities?"

"We might not need to, we could make an enclosed room for her to live in… she wouldn't be able to escape," she thought.

"Sonya, an Outworlder has no place with Earthrealmers, the two just don't combine to make good results."

"Then what would you do?"

Raiden looked at the Major before moving towards the door, opening it and gesturing for her to follow him outside. She obliged, going outside with him. Once he closed the door behind them, he answered her question. "I would release her back into Outworld to take her rightful place as Kahnum."

"And make her the ruler of Earthrealm's most prominent enemy? I don't think so," she said, shaking her head firmly.

"If we ally ourselves with her now, perhaps when she reaches the throne she will take Earthrealm into further consideration."

"Yeah, well I don't know how it works in Outworld, but here on Earthrealm people have a habit of changing when they reach a position of habit," Sonya retorted. She took a deep breath before looking up at the Thunder God. "Listen, I get where you're coming from, but it just doesn't seem like the best idea. Our danger levels increase when she set's foot outside that room."

"Mileena will leave that room eventually, and when she does, kindness and mercy will not be at the forefront of her mind," Raiden warned.

Sonya looked quietly at Mileena, who was in her orange prison uniform. It had two shreds, one to gather her rapidly growing hair into a ponytail and the other to act as a veil to cover her mouth. Her head suddenly turned to face Sonya, who jolted in surprise. The Major looked down to her watch before sighing. "Another session…" Reaching at her wrist-communicator, she held down a button. "Kenshi, it's Major Blade. Report to the interrogation room ASAP."

Taking her soldier, Raiden looked into her eyes. "Will you heed my advice?"

"I'm in a tough spot here… I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to keep it in mind," she admitted.

"That's all I ask," Raiden said, nodding as she left to enter the interrogation room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: What's good, everyone? Well, with Thanksgiving Break starting today, I'll be able to work on this story (almost) everyday. Please continue to read, review, favorite, follow, review, and most importantly, enjoy! I do not own Mortal Kombat. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next ones are going to be plenty long, trust me.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Once more, one goes to spanky1988 for being excited for another chapter. Well, here you go!**

 **Also, we have a review from a guest. Well, sir or madam, in the first chapter I showed that there were some feelings between Liu Kang and Kitana, but I do admit that he hasn't been in the forefront of her mind as much as he probably would be… Thanks for the suggestion, the idea could definitely work! This chapter's to you! :D**

Not knowing that they were being watched, the Princess and her guide continued through the Netherrealm. At arriving to a bridge of barren rock, the Tarkatan stopped abruptly, looking off into the distance at an island of jagged rocks. Following his gaze, Kitana looked at the island and was taken aback when she noticed that the rock took the form of the helmet of Shao Kahn.

"This is one of the many things altered by Quan Chi to ensure an alliance between himself and the Kahn." The guide explained. "Within those walls lies the fortress of Quan Chi."

"Then I suppose we are at a crossroads, Tarkatan. Surely with your knowledge you can find a way to escape this land," Kitana said, turning to find a way to the lava-surrounded island.

"I have spent many years here in the Netherrealm, as both dead and alive, and though the land is infinite, my time has not been wasted," the Tarkatan growled, blades coming from the sheaths in his arm.

Kitana stopped in her path. "Think carefully Tarkatan, I come from defeating Baraka, who many consider to be the best warrior of your race. How would a lowly scribe hope to defeat me?"

Her opponent growled once more, dragging the tips of his blades against the ground. "You are without a soul stone," he explained simply, nearing her. "Without it, every breath you take within this realm slowly serves to kill you. Considering how I took you along the most treacherous of paths, I am surprised to see you still standing."

"My Edenian blood protects me," Kitana said, turning around, her glaive in her hand and staff in the other.

"Perhaps, but not enough to keep to avoid being weakened," the Tarkatan taunted, dropping into an aggressive stance. Charging forward, he slashed his blades hoping to decapitate her, but she easily slid under the attack before throwing her glaive forward. The guide ducked under the projectile, and growled before being stumbling forward upon the return of the glaive. Kitana immediately took out her staff, and stuck the Tarkatan with the end of it before setting the staff vertically against the ground.

Breathing at a surprisingly brisk rate, she looked at the treacherous guide. "I may not have spent my time here as much as you do, and I may not have the knowledge you have of this realm. However, when I was younger, my father told me of stories of the lava here, how it burns its victims here at a slow speed, but with an intensity that increases by the second. You should hope those stories are false," she said, before kicking the Tarkatan off the staff, sending him falling into the sea of lava. As she continued on her path, she heard the screams of the guide from below.

From the island, the two figures looked at the princess at she made her way to the island.

"You heard the Tarkatan, she's weakened. Now is the time to strike," the male said.

"I agree, quickly, before she reaches deep into the fortress," the female replied, leading them both through the caverns to the island's opening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi all! So, Final Exams are FINALLY finished, so here I am, back to my favorite pastime! I really am sorry for that 3 week delay, but when procrastination occurs, things get nasty… But live and learn, live and learn. I really hope you continue to review and favorite, but most importantly, continue to read and enjoy, because that's the whole point of this series. And no, I still don't own Mortal Kombat.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Thanks to Memes2Spicy for favoriting the story, reviewing, following both the story and myself, AND favoriting. Yeah, I have noticed that the chapters are much shorter than they look like on Microsoft Word, but I am happy to know that they do keep you interested! This chapter is for you!**

 **And we have another Guest review. I wonder if it's the same person from the last chapter… Well, better start getting prepped, there is more coming your way for sure!**

Kitana stood on the ledge of a cliff, looking at the river of lava that separated her from Quan Chi's fortress. It was a considerable distance, but she was certain she could cross it. As she took a couple steps back, she rehearsed the plan in her mind. She took in a deep breath, and released it before charging towards the end of the cliff. As she neared the cliff, she pulled out her staff and extended it to full size before sticking it towards the tip of the cliff, and jumped, using the staff as a spring over the lava. As her horizontal distance began to decrease, she pulled in her staff and pulled out her two fans, and used them to push against the air, giving her a boost towards the wall of jagged rock. Approaching the rock wall at a rapid rate, Kitana used her fans to flap hard below her, causing her to slow her speed before planting the closed fan into the wall. Using the friction of the blades on the rock as well as her shows, she descended downwards, slowing decreasing her speed until she stopped completely. She was still some height away from the ground, but she plucked her fans from the wall, falling to the ground, using another downward flap of her fans to break her fall.

Reaching the ground, she started breathing at an alarmingly heavy rate. Opening one of her fans, she flapped it towards her face, attempting to cool herself. ' _I need to continue forward, I have yet to arrive to the difficult portion: dealing with the warlock,'_ she thought to herself, walking around the island, back against the wall until she reached the opening. Peeking inwards, she saw a long, spiral staircase upwards. ' _He must be among the higher levels,'_ she thought. Making sure no one was lurking the deep shadows, she rushed to the staircase when she heard the unsheathing of a weapon. Kitana stopped, peering into the shadows. All was silent once more, but she couldn't be certain. Pulling out her two closed fans, she approached the shadow. "Reveal yourself coward!"

"If you so wish," a male voice sounded from her right. Turning to right, she opened her fans, going into a defensive position when she felt a sudden, intense pain in the back of right calf. With a scream of pain, she went on a knee to the ground, her fans clattering on the ground. Reaching behind her, she clutched a cold handle, and attempt to pull it out before groaning once more in pain. ' _The cursed thing is barbed,'_ she thought before pulling it out in one sharp movement. Breathing heavily, she looked at the weapon. A gold colored, bladed tonfa.

"The treacherous Edenian," Kitana growled as she stood up. She threw the weapon blade-down to the ground before pulling out her staff and extending it. Surely enough, a dark skinned, yellow-clad female came out of the shadows in a series of accrobaics.

"That's not yours Kitana. Been grave robbing haven't you?" Tanya said gesturing towards the staff. The Edenian flicked her eyes behind Kitana, who widened her eyes in surprise as she felt a blow to her back followed by the clapping of her ears. Disoriented, Kitana swung her staff behind her to hit nothing but a figure of water. Looking towards Tanya once more, Kitana saw that she was joined by a muscular man with a purple covering over his mouth and parts of his bare chest.

"The traitors to Edenia unite?" She said, placing the staff at her side before recalling the fans back to her hand.

"Indeed," Rain responded, "We now serve the ruler of the Netherrealm and soon ruler of Outworld, Quan Chi," he boasted, as both he and Tanya began to circle the weakened and freshly-bruised princess.

"Fool, the abomination Mileena serves as the next Kahnum of Outworld," she said, opening her fans so that each fan faced an opponent.

"So says the fool," Tanya responded, before sending a roundhouse kick at the princess, who dipped under the kick. Kitana swept her opponent's standing leg off the ground, but she simply went into a one-handed cartwheel, using the other to retrieve her second tonfa from the ground. Replacing it on her belt opposite to the other tonfa she carried, Tanya laughed before teleporting behind Kitana, continuing to circle around the uneasy princess. "As we speak, Quan Chi begins the incantation for a portal the will lead him to the current Kahnum. When they meet however… Mileena will be relieved of both her position and her life."

"And how do you gain from this?" Kitana asked before slashing at Rain, who stepped back before Kitana launched herself backwards at Tanya using her fans. Tanya rolled out the way before pulling out her tonfa to clash against the fans.

"The Warlock promises to elevate us to higher positions than Edenia ever offered us," Rain continued, before raising his hand in the air. Kitana, realizing the next attack, zoomed backwards using her fans to avoid the pillar of lightning that singed the position where she had once been. "We can restore Edenia in our image. Even now, groups of Edenians are in Outworld, helpless. We would serve as their rulers and saviors."

"By killing the rightful ruler?" Kitana retorted.

"A small price to pay for our gain," Tanya smiled. Rain, nodding, stood by Tanya as both fell into their fighting positions before charging at the princess.

"Then enough talk," Kitana said, fans opened as she charged towards the two Edenians.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHOUT OUT!**

 **Just wanted to send a quick shout out to Memes2Spicy for reviewing once more. Yeah, final exams suck, but they're over for now at least! This chapter's to you!**

"Major Blade?"

Sonya, who had just come from reporting to the General Special Forces, stopped in her tracks, turning to face the Thunder God who was waiting in front of the door to the interrogation command room. She took a deep breath, knowing what was to come. "What is it Raiden?" she asked before keying in the code to enter the buzzing room.

"Based on the less and less people that have been entering the cells, I am guessing that you are getting less and less information on the Black Dragons as well."

"That's what it looks like, Kenshi and I have been pumping for information nonstop since he got here," she said, approaching the blind man across the room.

"And when the well runs dry?" Raiden asked.

"That's… exactly the topic of the meeting I just came from," Sonya said rubbing her head. "Kenshi, we _are_ running out of info on the Dragons, aren't we?"

"I'd say so, it looks like the Kahn didn't have much time to teach her of Outworld's affairs before his death."

"Amongst the many deaths at his and his army's hand, I daresay he never realized his own was imminent," Raiden commented.

"Why would he, he had basically won. That rooftop battle was the last stand," Sonya said, taking another breath before continuing, "The General wants as much information extracted as possible at this point. Once the last bit of information on the Dragons is on the table, he want any and all information on Outworld as possible."

"What?" Raiden asked.

"Outworld is something new and undiscovered to us, but most importantly, with the two recent tournaments and the invasion, it's been shown to be a threat. I know that the Elder Gods don't give a damn about these things, but at SF we do, we are here to protect AND serve. Knowing as much about Outworld as we can is a way to do just that."

"Sonya, I agree with you, but Mileena has been living amongst those in Outworld for a couple months, how much can she really know?" Kenshi asked.

"That's why we're here, isn't it? We're going back in 5, start prepping yourself," Sonya said before turning to attend to one of the screens."

Raiden turned back to Sonya, approaching her but stopped mid step. Noticing this, Sonya turned to him. He then abruptly looked at the Major. "I'm must leave," he said suddenly before turning towards the door. With a flash of light, he disappeared before even reaching the door. Kenshi faced Sonya, his head to the side.

"Did he just-?"

"Disappear, yeah. Wish he would tell me where, but there's no time for that now, we gotta get started," Sonya said, patting him on the shoulder as she led them both to the interrogation room.

"My favorite two people!" Mileena hissed, before leaning back in her chair. "It's only be 4 hours, don't be shy to take more of a break, it isn't as if I'm going anywhere."

"Don't waste our time here, you know the drill. Start talking," Sonya said, calling a drone to capture all of the information to be sent directly to the General, who had recently requested this when he became aware of the increasing success of the interrogation. "What more do you have on the Black Dragons?"

"Not much more, you and the blind man have taken basically all my information on the arms dealers, but there is someone _very_ close to my heart and yours as well. Kano."

Sonya's eye squinted for the slightest moment out of anger, which Mileena caught immediately. Laughing, she looked at both interrogators.

"We haven't been able to find him since Shao Kahn's death, the coward probably would've ran when he had the chance. So you're telling me that you just happened to run into him someday in what, the market?" Sonya scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that, but what I do know is that he is hiding amongst the people of Outworld. Baraka has been sure to keep me informed on the mercenary for when I arrive for my coronation as Kahnum."

"You do realize you're not going anywhere anytime soon," Sonya said, putting both hands on the table.

Mileena laughed once more before looking at the major in the eyes, her yellow reptilian eyes meeting Sonya's grey eyes. "I wouldn't be sure of that."

Sonya rose from her position to send the video to her General when the alarms began to blare. She turned to her wrist-com. "What's with the alarms?" she demanded.

"We are under attack!" came a static-filled voice. "It's too late, they have already overrun hangars and are scattering throughout the facility."

"I want every non-combatant agents sealed in secure rooms; all combative agents stand and defend their ground. Give me a camera feed!"

"Patching it now." The com-link beeped twice before video was projected from the gadget. Sonya ran her hand over the video, but stopped at seeing two hauntingly familiar figures standing in the hangers.

"No… Stryker? Kabal? How?"

"I don't need eyes to sense Quan Chi amongst them," Kenshi growled, walking towards the door.

Sure enough, the sorcerer was standing infront of them, issuing orders. Sonya tapped a button on her wrist that allowed the video to play audio. "Stryker, we will go to where the prisoners are kept and free the Kahnum. Kabal, you will stay here and take down those who try to take back the hangar," the sorcerer said before dismissing them both by beginning to move in their current direction.

"Shit," Sonya cursed, before walking out of the room to begin her defense of Mileena. "Kenshi!"

"I'll go to the hangar and work on Kabal," he said, reading Sonya's mind. He stopped as he went down the stairs, realizing what that entailed. "You'll stand against both alone?"

"Not like I've got much of a choice. Here," she said, tossing him a headset from her belt. "Keep me informed if anything happens, I won't be able to looking at the cameras with all the drones I'll be commanding."

"Understood," the swordsman said, rushing towards Kabal.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a loud splash as a drenched Kitana fell onto the rock floor, breathing heavily. She looked up to see Tanya looming over her, smirking as she landed a hard kick to her abdomen, causing Kitana to further groan in pain. During the last five minutes, her opponents had put her in a position where they would incase Kitana in a prison of water, nearly drowning her before releasing her. When they did, there was no relief, they instead assaulted her with a barrage of savage attacks ranging from cuts from Tanya's tonfa to blasts of lightning from Rain. The princess was pale and shivering with cuts, burns, and bruises all over her body.

"You wouldn't dare face me in Kombat," she said, grabbing her two closed fans from the floor.

The two Edenians laughed. "We could, but why bother? This path brings us closer to our positions of power," Rain said, raising his hand to send another bolt of lightning running through her. Kitana screamed out once more when a fireball from Tanya was lobbed at her, burning at her skin.

"This isn't easy on us either, Princess. We would much prefer to kill you in Kombat, but we must do what we must," she continued, her fingers glowing yellow. Clenching her fist, her hand glowed purple. Tanya threw the energy onto Kitana, shrouding the princess in purple dust. Coughing, she stood up, stepping forth to thrust her blade into Tanya when she was lifted into the air by a slowly filling orb of water. Knowing she had not much time to react, she opened her fans and sliced through the water. Chanting in an ancient Edenian tongue, she spun quickly, opening a hole in the orb from which she dived into. She closed her fan, and threw it blade-first into Rain's chest, who only stopped it by sending a column of water against it.

Brandishing her other fan like a blade, it clanged against Tanya's tonfas. Switching to a reverse grip, Kitana slashed at Tanya's head before sending a kick that Tanya easily evaded with a backflip. Tanya tossed her tonfa towards Kitana, she deflected it with a gust of wind from her opened fan. Closing it once more, she ran up Tanya's chest, plunging the blade downward as she fell, but Tanya was able to roll out of the way as Kitana planted her weapon onto the floor. Kicking the Princess away from the weapon, Tanya pulled out her single tonfa and flipped towards the Princess, crashing her blade against Kitana's staff. Taking advantage of the range the weapon provided, Kitana swung the staff around, aiming for Tanya's legs to sweep her, but the yellow-clad female cartwheeled over the attack before being sent to the ground by a sliding kick to the chest.

"Stealing weapons and techniques? Goodness, what would Jade say, your highness?" Tanya said, getting up.

"That treacherous dogs like you need to be put down," Kitana said angrily before throwing a glaive at Tanya.

"You act as if we do not care for Edenia, but that is not true. Both Rain and I were imprisoned by Shao Kahn because he denied the idea of a free Edenia. Do you not forget our time together chained to the pillars of his coliseum?" Tanya demanded, spinning her tonfa to deflect the projectile.

"Yet you betrayed the royal family when the moment was opportune?" Kitana demanded before jabbing the staff behind her to catch Rain running behind her. With a groan of effort, she threw the man infront of her, at Tanya's feet. Breathing heavily, she held the staff in both hands when Tanya clanged her tonfa against the staff. With a twisting kick, Tanya drilled into Kitana's legs, causing her to fall to the ground. When she attempted to get up, Tanya thrust her tonfa into Kitana's chest. Using another orb of water, Rain manipulated the other tonfa into Tanya's hand, causing her to thrust the other tonfa into her chest as well.

"Damn you," Rain said as he opened an orb of water around her head. Deciding that the risk was rising with every breath she took, Rain filled in the orb, drowning her. "Twist the blades!" Rain barked when he saw Kitana resolutely clamp her mouth shut. Tanya did so, causing Kitana's body to vibrate as she kept the sound of pain inside of her. Weakly, she attempted to lift the staff, but Rain kicked the weapon out of her hand before stomping on her wrist. "This is you're end!"

"Don't be so sure," came a deep, echoing voice as a bolt of lightning threw Rain off his feet, forcing him to release his bubble of water. Tanya turned to see from where the bolt came when she was forced off her feet as well when Raiden flew at her chest, arms extended and hands charged with electricity. The thunder god ran to Kitana, taking out the two gold blades from her stomach and placing his hands over the wounds.

"Raiden, quickly, Quan Chi is near," Kitana croaked, limping to get up.

"Fools," Rain said, still on the floor, "Quan Chi has already begun his assault to find the Kahnum Mileena."

"To rescue her?" Raiden demanded angrily.

"No, to execute her. Doing that will allow him to take his place as rulers of both the Netherrealm and Outworld, giving him enough force to take over Earthrealm and become a true ruler of all lands!" Rain said.

"As long as figures like myself and those who served me in the tournaments continue to exist, that will never happen," Raiden promised before sending a ball of electricity at Rain to knock him unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Happy New Year's everyone! Sorry for that big delay, there was quite a few things that happened during the last two weeks of 2016 (my computer lost the ability to open Microsoft Word, I lost my flashdrive, I finally got a PS4 and Batman: Arkham Knight, and I kinda-sorta volunteered to read a full book that a friend wrote). But I'm back now, so I'll be trying** _ **REALLY**_ **hard to pump out a chapter everyday, promise! Happy reading!**

 **SHOUTOUT!**

 **I just wanted to thank Nicolebaker for both following and favorite-ing the story and myself. Really appreciate it, this chapter's to you!**

The usually loud prisoners who stood with their hands and torsos against the bars of their cells were now silent with their backs against the wall as they watched their warden fight hand to hand with a strange figure in a SWAT uniform. Littered across the floor were the bodies of demonic monsters who seemed to be made of lava, with two drones hovering the room, taking out any creatures that trickled through the busted door with a combination explosive grenades and heavy duty, penetrating bullets. Their attention was drawn back to the fight when they heard the Major grunt in pain when the being in blue struck her with a metal tonfa. As the uniformed male tackled her, Sonya Blade pulled out a garrote wire, wrapping it around his neck before pulling his head down while simultaneously pushing his body up with her legs. Realizing what was happening, the revenant Stryker placed both hands on her neck, knowing that the technique would push her into unconsciousness first.

Knowing the same fact, Sonya charged a single energy blast, and blasted it against her opponent's chest. The blast was not lethal, but it served the purpose of pushing the man off of her. Jumping up, the Major tossed a stun grenade towards the revenant, catching him in the electric blast before landing two punches to his stomach. Stryker reached for his pistol, but Sonya was able to knock it out of his hand with a swift kick to the hand. She turned, smashing her elbow against the revenant's nose before pulling back out a second length of garrote wire. Anticipating the next blow to be a back kick, she opened the wire to intercept the kick. When it arrived, she wrapped the wire around the leg, forcing it upwards trip Stryker to the ground. She grabbed the leg to break it at the ankle, but was stopped by a solid kick across her face.

Rolling backwards, the officer dived for his pistol, shoving it down the holster before tossing two grenades out towards the Major, both of which released a high-pitched whistle while they flew. Sonya fired off blasts to intercept the two explosives before sending a barrage of kicks towards the revenant, who blocked the attacks with his tonfa. The exchanged blows, each blocking the other's attack when Sonya realized a small disadvantage; she was tiring, and hitting the tonfa with every blow was starting to take a toll on her hands. _'Need to get creative,'_ she thought as she ducked under a swipe. She shifted to the side, sending a kick at Stryker's shin to break his stance. Blocking the subsequent strike, she hit the same point, but on the other leg, this one causing Stryker to drop his defensive stance. She grabbed his head and brought it to her knee in a single swift movement, and ended the fight with a kick to the limping officer's face.

Tapping the ear piece, she spoke "Kenshi, I've taken out Stryker for now. What's your status?"

Kenshi gritted his teeth in pain as he clashed his blade against Kabal's own two. Kenshi bent backward to avoid being decapitated by the two hooked blades, slashing upwards against the revenant's chest. He swung his blade at the masked man's head before stopping to block another clash. The revenant seemed to realize that a purely frontal attack was futile, causing him to send another barrage of attacks before using his incredible speed to run around the blind man, crashing his weapons together to further confuse the blind man.

The fight was placing an unbelievable strain on the blind man. His blade glowed red at certain points, as a previous accident had broken the blade, causing Kenshi to have to consciously place his mental energies in keeping the blade intact. Adding the telepathic lock Kenshi placed on Mileena to keep her newfound abilities in check, the swordsman was struggling to continue. He knew that one strain would have to be released, but he did not know which to use. Sidestepping a sudden swipe to his left, he thrusted his hand towards his opponent's throat, but Kabal was back to running his circle before the blow could connect. Kenshi quickly considered his options, releasing his link with Mileena could allow her to more easily escape with this rescue party, but releasing the energy keeping the sword intact could cause the release of the souls of his ancestor's. ' _I could end up helpless!'_ He thought, blocking another barrage of attacks. ' _If only my blade was undamaged, I could use my abilities to end the fight right here!'_

He knew he had to make his mind, so he did, releasing the mental shield that binded the broken blade. He heard the clatter of shards of metal followed by a horrible shriek and thundering sound. Kabal stopped in his tracks to see a floating, black armored mass which glowed red standing next to the swordsman, a scythe in his hands. It spoke with the voice of many melding into one, "Kenshi, Sento holds the souls of your warrior ancestors. As your family, we will not abandon you, sword intact or broken. Continue to wield us for righteous use, and we will follow you."

Pointing in the rough direction of Kabal, Kenshi's hand glowed red, matching the glow of the golem. "Then attack," Kenshi commanded. The spirit disappeared before reappearing behind Kabal, swinging its scythe against the two hooked blades, forcing the revenant into a clash.

' _All changes brings new opportunities. With a broken blade, you gain our ability to beam short distances,'_ the same voice spoke into Kenshi's mind. Intrigued, Kenshi attempted it, and in a glow of red he appeared behind the source of the clash. Smiling, he took one of Kabal's arm, striking it to jar one of the hooked blades from his hand. Picking it up, he grabbed held it in both hands before hooking Kabal's leg and forcing it to the side. This caused Kabal to lose his balance, which the spirit took advantage of to change his weapon to a bladed staff, which he plunged into the chest of the revenant. The weapon disappeared in a flash of red, and the spirit floated towards the blind swordsman. "We are yours to command," it said simply before disappearing into the broken shards.

Tapping his own headset, he replied "Kabal's been neutralized for now, but I lost track of Quan Chi during the battle." Silence filled his ear. ' _This is unlike her,'_ he though, running towards where she last was.

In the prison room, Quan Chi walked over the now unconscious body of Sonya with Stryker at his side. Dispatching of her was simple, while Quan Chi fought against the Major, he sent a spell to reanimate the fallen revenant, who was easily able to sneak behind her during the struggle to strike her skull with the tonfa. As Stryker cocked his gun to unload it into Sonya, Quan Chi stopped him with a raised hand. "Easy Stryker, we have yet to encounter the Kahnum Mileena. Come now, it would be rude to keep royalty waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this chapter is definitely longer than usual, mostly because I had A LOT of time in the trip from Georgia to Florida. I hope you continue to read and enjoy, and let me know of anything you guys suggest for the story to help improve it; I'm more than welcome to suggestions as we come to the major turning point of this fanfic.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **I just wanted to thank Young Smasher for following the story, really appreciate it!**

 **Last, but not least, I wanted to give a belated thank you to Day-zsweetie for following the story. I would have sent I shoutout sooner, but it seems to have slipped past me. This chapter's to you!**

Ever since the two interrogators had left the room, Mileena had been straining against the restraints with renewed feelings of hope. ' _The sorcerer and his lackeys have come for me, I must be able to depart as soon as possible, or the soldier and the swordsman will further keep me from my throne,'_ she thought as she struggled against the chain cuffs. Despite knowing its futility, she attempted to summon one of her sais in order to break the chains, the she still couldn't. ' _Elder Gods damn the swordsman and his mental restraints'_ she thought, baring her teeth angrily.

She continued her struggles when a sudden blow to the door froze her. Slowly, she looked closer towards the door when she heard a soft, strange murmuring through the metal door. Realizing what she was hearing was the incantation to a spell, she waited, leaning away from the soon-to-be-dealt-with barrier. Surely enough, after the incantation ended, a monstrous roar was heard before a large dent appeared in the door. This dent was followed by another above it, and then a third below it. A fourth blow sent the door flying into the wall behind it.

A large, hulking monster entered through the empty doorway followed by the sorcerer himself. Quan Chi walked in slowly, his hands folded behind his back. Looking at the Kahnum, he was slightly surprised by how changed she looked. Her once shoulder length hair near reach past it, and she seemed to be pale. ' _A temporary side effect of the abilities I unlocked her, as are the tattoos on her arm,_ he thought as he walked up to her.

"Your highness," he said, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement. "I have come to free you."

"Quan Chi, quickly! These Earthrealmer's will return soon, cut the restraints!" Mileena demanded.

"You wish me cut the restraint? So be it," Quan Chi said, summoning a glowing green, curved sword. Looking at the captured empress, he twirled the blade around his wrist while pacing in front of her. "Restraints can mean many things, Kahnum. For you, they are the physical chains that hold you to that chair."

"Agreed, and I wish for you to free me! With haste, sorcerer!" Mileena ordered impatiently.

Ignoring her, Quan Chi continued. "For me, _you_ are a restraint," he said before pausing directly infront of her. He took a certain pleasure the hybrid's reptilian-like eyes open in rage. Before she could interrupt, he continued. :For too long has Earthrealm and its protectors stood free and in the way of my path to dominance as well as Outworld's. Your father himself attempted to conquer Earthrealm with an invasion unlike any other, but even then he failed. I pondered long for the reason why he failed…"

"He stood against the Elder Gods, who punished him by weakening him before his final battle with the Thunder God," Mileena retorted before desperately calling for Kenshi in her mind. ' _Swordsman, come quickly! Quan Chi seems to have come to kill me!'_

"I would disagree, Mileena. Much of what he did was against the rules that the Elder Gods had laid down. There was something missing, and I realized that the answer was right in front of me: the Netherrealm."

' _And what would you have me do, Mileena?'_ Kenshi asked telepathically.

' _Release the hold you have on my abilities,'_ she responded mentally

' _You take me as a fool,'_ came Kenshi's response.

"I realized that with my forces combined with that of Outworld's, Earthrealm would fall," Quan Chi continued.

"And why not take me as an ally?" Mileena asked. "I could be of great use to you as a gatherer of Outworld's forces."

"I had thought of it, but when I completely unite the three realms, it will need one leader. I am sure you would be of the first to rebel," Quan Chi concluded, raising his sword.

' _Then look through me!'_ Mileena demanded desperately, while looking at the sorcerer with eyes that glowered in rage.

"Do not be angry Mileena, instead rejoice. The dreams of your father will finally come to fruition," the sorcerer said as he further raised his blade. It was at that instant when something in the room changed. Feeling it, Quan Chi closed his eyes to pinpoint the source of the disturbance, when he realized it was in front of him in the direction of the Kahnum. He swung his sword downward, but it sliced too easily downward. Opening his eyes, he saw a single glowing sai stuck in the ceiling. In a flash of pink, the Kahnum fell to the floor, rolling past the sorcerer towards the monster.

Standing up, she plunged her two sais into both sides of the monster's neck and grunted as she used her strength to break the monster's neck by pushing against the handles of the sais. She growled as she pulled out the blades, and spun them as she faced the sorcerer in anger. The tattoos on her arms glowed in anger. The tattoos on her arm glowed pink as did her sais. "If anyone is to complete my father's legacy, it is to be I, Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld!" she cried before throwing one of the knives at the sorcerer. He blocked it and slashed at the empress, who easily slid under the attack.

Quan Chi exited the room slowly, his blade pointed at the approaching Kahnum. He knew a purely frontal attack against the empress was his death, but if they reached a more open area, he could stand a chance. When he fully exited the room, he stomped on the ground, opening a portal that landed him on the bottom floor of the room. As the empress followed him, she was caught by a man uniformed in blue in a tackle. She struck him in the chest with a single blade before kicking him off, but the man simply rose up and pulled out a tonfa.

"One of your revenants?" she called, noticing the glowing yellow veins across his neck and the glowing red eyes. She blocked a strike before throwing her blade at Quan Chi's feet. In a flash she disappeared from in front of Stryker and reappeared in front of the sorcerer, causing him to step back in surprise. She easily swept Quan Chi, and stood over him with a blade. "How quickly the roles reverse," she said, raising the blade. There was a long bang, and the blade was jarred from her hand. She cartwheeled once with a single hand away from the sorcerer. Turning to send her other sai towards the revenant, who ducked under the projectile before tossing three arching grenades at the empress. She rolled for cover when a loud screech filled the room. Mileena turned to see a large flaming bat hovering above Quan Chi. There was another screech, and the bat barreled into Mileena, biting at her neck.

Snarling, she grabbed the bat before smashing its skull under her heel. Mileena looked up at Quan Chi, when the blue-clad revenant appeared in front of her, gun cocked. She froze, knowing what was to come, when a deep hum started to be heard. The revenant looked to his side to be pushed back by a floating, black armored figure with a spear. The spear morphed to a scythe with a red glow. It was swung at the man, but Stryker rolled backwards before shooting at the spirit.

When he paused to reload the weapon, Mileena rolled into a ball, tripping up the officer. She pulled out her weapons and stuck the officer in the back while the spirit's scythe found its mark in the back of the revenant's skill. The spirit disappeared into black and red dust as the blind swordsman appeared behind it. "Mileena," he said simply.

"Swordsman. Come not, we still have a sorcerer to kill," Mileena responded, turning to face Quan Chi, whom had already summoned another flaming bat above his head and was standing on a large green rune. Quan Chi pointed at the swordsman, and with a loud shriek the bat sent a ball of fire at Kenshi. Kenshi raised his hand upward, and beamed with a flash of red above Quan Chi. He slammed both hands downwards, but when he hit the sorcerer it was like hitting metal. Quan Chi sent a back kick at the swordsman before following with an uppercut. He summoned his sword once more and swung it downward, but it met the scythe of Kenshi's own summon.

Beaming towards Mileena once more, Kenshi yelled over the shrieking of another bat. "Standing in that rune gives him some kind of armor."

"Then we'll need a coordinated strike," Mileena thought aloud. "It should break if we get in a series of blows in rapid succession."

"Or if he moves out of the portal."

' _Unikely… now where should I place this?'_ Mileena thought, looking behind the corner from which she took cover. ' _He will be expecting this move, however, a teleport above him…'_

Suddenly, thunder was heard throughout the room, and in a blinding flash of lightning two figures appeared in front of the interrogation room. ' _The Thunder God and my sister,'_ Mileena thought while snarling aloud.

"The tide turns in our favor, Quan Chi! Surrender!" Kenshi called out, kneeling behind a wall closw to the unconscious Sonya Blade.

"So it would seem," he replied before beginning a new incantation. Mileena growled, gripping her sais; Kenshi grit his teeth, summoning a new spirit armed with a katana; Raiden's eyes glowed white as lightning charged in his hands; and Kitana opened a single fan while holding a closed onoe in reverse grip. The sorcerer simply looked at all of them before falling backwards into the ground, into which he promptly disappeared.

Touching his head, Kenshi called out to the rest, "the revenant's are gone as well!"

Mileena jumped through the floor, appearing in front of Kitana and the Thunder God. She curtsied in an over-exaggerated way before facing the princess. "Sweet sister," Mileena said, baring her teeth as she twirled her twin sais.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, just wanted to send everyone who has started school already, or are soon to do so (I start this upcoming Tuesday), good luck. Now, back to the story!**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Thank you NativeVenom for following and favorite-ing the story, I really appreciate it! This chapter's to you :)**

 **Also, thank you SwifteForeverAndAlways for subscribing! People like you are what push me to continuing, so thank you!**

Kitana's eyes narrowed as she looked at the bowing figure. "Keep away, harlot. The thunder god was kind to spare you, but I will show no such mercy."

Sensing a fight ripening, Raiden stepped between the two of them. "Enough! Mileena, go back to your cell!"

"Oh, but why must I? It's rude to leave when there's company to attend to! Especially when it's family," Mileena asked, laughing as she walked around the god and the princess.

Ignoring her, Raiden leaned towards Kitana. "You are in no condition to fight, Kitana. Stand down."

"I was just about to ask that!" Mileena giggled, pointing her sai at Kitana. "I figured you liked blue, but I never knew that purple also tickled your fancy," she said, laughing madly as she gestured towards Kitana's bruises.

"Enough of this! Raiden, out of my way; this monster will learn respect!" the princess said, opening her second fan before banging them together, sharpening their blades.

"A monster versus a cripple, who will win?" Mileena taunted, spinning her sais.

"Raiden, leave them to themselves, Sonya needs medical attention!" Kenshi called from below, kneeling next to Sonya, who laid unconscious. "She's been shot. I was able to take out a bullet from her leg, but she's bleeding. Her head was damaged as well, she needs to be taken to a medic, fast!"

Knowing he would have to leave, he took a final look at Kitana. "Be prudent," he said, before raising his arm, calling a bolt of lightning to appear and teleport him to next to the two Earthrealmers. He sighed when he heard the unmistakable clash of weapons from where he once stood. Looking towards Kenshi, he picked up Sonya. "If they are left alone, one will be killed, and we know who is the most likely to fall. No ally of mines is to die anymore."

"What can I do, then?"

"Do not interfere in the battle. They are locked in kombat, and whomever interferes risks the wrath of the Elder Gods. Only step before the final, killing blow is to be struck. Not before, not after," Raiden said, before disappearing with Sonya.

' _As you wish,'_ the swordsman agreed, before teleporting in a flash of black and red. When he arrived above, he summoned a spirit, who told him of what the battleground was like. There was a single fan pinned to the wall by a sai, and both females were fighting with a single weapon each; Kitana with a closed fan held in a reverse grip and Mileena who held the prongs of her blade between her fingers. Stabbing, Mileena's strikes were deflected by Kitana's own. The princess held a closed, defensive position, staying in a tight stance, whereas Mileena was attempting to use her mobility in her favor.

The poking continued twice more before Mileena impatiently stepping closer to Kitana, wishing to leave imprisonment for good, but Kitana was prepared. Kitana easily deflected each strike with a small movement, while leaving small cuts across Mileena's arms and legs. Inside of Kitana's range, Mileena was at a disadvantage; Kitana was more easily able to match her attacks while also being able to close Mileena off from escaping. Desperate, Mileena teleported above Kitana, sending an easily blocked kick. Jumping off the blocking arm away from the Princess, she threw a sai before falling into a split and throwing a second one.

Kitana deflected the first, but was caught unaware of the second projectile. Falling on one knee, she threw the opened fan at the hybrid. Mileena rolled under the attack, coming up infront of the princess to hit her with a single kick to the head. Being knocked back, Kitana grabbed her glaive, but Mileena laughed as she kicked the weapon into the wall before looking down at the princess. ' _What now, the staff?'_ Mileena thought. Surely enough, Kitana reached for the weapon, but Mileena threw down another sai, stabbing through her palm into the metal floor below.

"Remember when we first met?" Mileena asked, stepping over her sending a blow to her side. "I called you pretty, I called you fair!" she punctuated with another blow. "And you stood to call me a monstrosity. Me, Mileena, the then-future, now-current Kahnum of Outworld! The true daughter of Shao Kahn!" Milenna took both knives from Kitana's hand and leg respectively with a twist before pulling out the weapons. "We were made to be identical, in beauty and strength. But instead I was created with the blood of a Tarkatan as well, giving me the mouth so many equate me with."

The Kahnum sat on Kitana, using her legs to grip the princess's sides. "I will not kill you, that would be a mercy you do not deserve. No, instead, you will feel my pain!" Mileena said, tracing the sides of Kitana's mouth lightly with her blades. "You will live as I do, with the mouth of a monster!" Mileena said, raising the blade to scar the princess. Just before the tips cut into Kitana's flesh, she was pushed off the side of the railing to the ground by the spirit, who had bashed her with a shield.

Mileena landed on the ground, and attempted to stand, groaning, when the spirit picked her up and tossing her into the room infront of the interrogation room. There the three technicians stood in fear as the injured hybrid laid before them.

"Run!" ordered Kenshi, using the spirit to shield their departure before closing the door to trap the woman. "She's probably going to tear up everything in that room," Kenshi said, disappointedly.

"We have everything here in this tablet!" the official with glasses responded, holding up the device. Looking at the battered princess, he took a step back. "She's needs to head towards a medic."

"Yeah, we're going there now. You'll be able to explain to Major Blade everything when we get there," Kenshi responded, grabbing one of the princess's arms to help her up. The official gulped before proceeding to help support the princess towards the medic to help speed up the process.

"I should stand myself," Kitana said weakly. "This fight is only the first of many to come."

Kenshi only continued in silence as the spirit besides him guided him towards where they needed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonya, sitting on the bed, analyzed the video feed of the fight between Mileena and Kitana before looking towards the wounded warrior. "Got banged up pretty hard, huh?"

Kitana looked at the woman before shaking her head. "Your prisoner does not deserve all the credit. Before I was brought here by Raiden, I was locked in kombat with two other warriors of my race, Tanya and Rain."

"I think I might know who you're talking about, they were involved with the tournament, right?"

"Yes, but not how they would have wished. Both wished for a free Edenia for themselves to rule, and protested Shao Kahn's idea to keep it under his thumb. Disagreeing, he imprisoned Tanya in his coliseum while using Rain to fight for both of their lives."

Sonya nodded, recording the information in a separate tab. "How did they escape?"

"They must have escaped in the chaos of the Kahn's demise. Rain could have easily returned to retrieve Tanya."

"And how are they connected to Quan Chi?"

Rising, Kitana looked at the other woman. "Is this an interrogation?" she asked angrily.

Sonya quickly raised her arms to show she meant no aggression. "You're not our prisoner by any stretch. It's just that all _this_ is new to us, and considering that Quan Chi attacked us here, in _our_ base, we need to know as much as we can about him and any possible affiliates."

"You have Mileena for that," Kitana retorted, understanding but not wanting to admit that she had perhaps misspoken.

"Considering the fact that she was the daughter your realm's supreme leader, she's ignorant. In the days she had of life, there was only so much she could be forced feed to learn. She knew a couple of military targets that we were interested in as well as more force-feed knowledge, but when it came to the important points we were interested in, she had no idea."

' _That explains why she hid in the Kuatan Jungle; she had no idea where she was going and was caught unprepared for the feral beasts that lie there. Injured, she had no choice but to wait and hide…'_ Kitana thought to herself, before turning back to Sonya.

"What does she know, then?" she asked, interested in what Shao Kahn deemed most important for his preferred daughter.

Sonya sighed, tapping her boot on the ground. "The information's classified, but you probably already know the information yourself… you data-collecting?" Upon seeing a nod, Sonya stood up. "Then what about an exchange of info. I tell you what you want, you tell me what I want."

"It doesn't go further than this?" Kitana asked, suspicious of Earthrealmer dealings. She knew it was not unjustly that they were commonly viewed as slippery and cunning.

"It doesn't have to, but as long as we don't cross certain lines, I don't see what it would have to stop there," Sonya reasoned, hoping to ease the princess into the plan. She waited, her face collected but her mind ecstatic as she waited for a response from the Edenian.

"Very well, then. You first," Kitana decided after a couple moments of contemplation, sitting back down on her bed.

Raiden stood by Kenshi, listening intently to his story. "With Sento broken, I wish to repair it. While these spirits that are released by the shards are powerful, I can already feel it draining me slowly."

"You must limit your use of the weapon, then," Raiden said, while considering on who might be best to consult for the repair of a weapon like Sento. ' _Can such a weapon be repaired? And at what cost?'_ he thought, knowing that all magic seemed to come for a price. Kenshi's blindness was what granted him the use of the sword, for example.

"I have figured that, is there anyone who could fix the blade?'

"I do not know, but I will consult with the masters in my temple. Sento is vulnerable, as now anyone who holds the weapon can use it and its ability. Guard it wisely, as I suspect every spirit used is one that can never be used again…"

"Of course," Kenshi nodded, before turning his head to the approaching Kitana. "I do not need telepathy to sense that she will want to be alone," he said before bowing and leaving the God.

"I need Mileena," Kitana said immediately when close enough by Raiden to be heard, passing the idea of a greeting in the process.

"That is… quite a change of heart," Raiden said, taken aback.

Kitana's eyes widened in surprise when she comprehended the comment. "Fool, that was not my intention. No, I need to release her. It appears the joining of the two realms was thought of by the Kahn as well, before the Kahn's death, she was trained with the understanding of the Neatherrealm. I need that information to assist me to track down Quan Chi once more, doubtless he has already fled to another location after hearing from Tanya and Rain."

"You cannot do that, you have surrendered her here to the Special Forces, so she is their's. You have asked this to Major Blade?"

Kitana shook her head. "No, she will doubtless disagree." Raiden did not need to hear more to realize Kitana's true intentions.

"And I will do nothing to change her mind."

Kitana glared at Raiden. "You truly are an Elder God; unhelpful and unwilling to act."

Raiden only looked at her, silent, before Kitana turned in frustration. ' _I should warn the Major of this,'_ he thought immediately, turning to walk briskly towards Sonya Blade.

At that same moment, Kitana entered the room that closed off Mileena from the rest of the facility. Mileena looked up from her crouching position, in confusion which quickly morphed to a face of anger. Before the hybrid could open her mouth, Kitana opened both fans and summoned a gust of wind to lift the Kahnum helplessly in the air.

"What is the meaning of this?" The orange clad woman demanded, flailing her arms.

"Silence monster, and hear me well. You know of the Netherrealm?" Kitana demanded, closing the door behind her.

Mileena laughed, "I am guessing you do not."

"Answer only what I ask!" The princess barked, knowing that the pesky thunder god was no doubt going to call on the Major to shut down her idea. ' _He will not interfere this time.'_

"You only had to ask, sweet sister. Yes, I do, and quite extensively. During my creation, information of the realm was forced on me, including all known information on the Netherrealm known to Outworld."

"How?"

"Well, from you of course! According to Shang Tsung, you had executed a rogue Tarkatan map maker, and brought his journal and head as proof. The book's information was placed in me as a backup should something happen to that book," Mileena explained, enjoying the irony of what she suspected was about to occur.

Kitana took a deep breath, before imploding the small twister, sending Mileena to the ground. "I am going to release you then, under the condition that you take me to Quan Chi and assist me in his defeat," Kitana said, pointing her closed fan at the woman.

"If you free me, I'll be all yours," Mileena said, smirking seductively.

' _Harlot,'_ Kitana thought angrily, before turning around at the sound of an alarm blaring. "The damned god has warned the Major of our intent to escape, they'll be searching for us now!"

"Then let's have a bit of fun," Mileena answered before kicking open the door infront of here, her two sais at the ready.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ma'am, you have to see this!" The bespeckled soldier walked briskly into the medical room, where Sonya was resting.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"The prisoners have escaped their cells!"

Standing upwards immediately, Sonya snatched the tablet he was carrying. She looked at the screen, which was displaying live feed from the cameras stationed in the holding cells room. The room was dark, but the flashing red lights definitely pointed out signs of movement. A lot of it.

"What the hell, what caused this shitstorm?" Sonya demanded, grabbing her hair to tie it into a ponytail.

Gently taking the screen back, the officer handled the device for a bit before inserting his card into a slot on top of the device. After hearing a small ring from the device, the officer pressed a button, causing the camera to project the image upwards into the air. After rewinding the video a bit, the officer hit the play button, causing the video to run. Sonya's eyes sharpened angrily when she saw the blue clad princess walk out of the room where Mileena was kept with said prisoner in tow.

"But how did the prisoners escape?" Sonya demanded.

"It's coming up now."

Sonya looked up at the video to see the princess pointing upwards and then towards the cells. The video then paused, and the display changed to display four different angles. When the video continued, Sonya looked as the two women tore through the power boxes to the side of each of the cells before cutting the wires, causing the bars to lose their electromagnetic lock. The video paused once more to show a higher angle, where a three pointed boomerang was looping around the ceiling, cutting through the wires that held the lights suspended.

"Damn them, I need to get moving," Sonya said, fitting on her high-tech gloves.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you are in no position to be out and about," the soldier said, attempting to stop her.

"And neither are those prisoners," she retorted, walking outside the room with a drone in tow. Walking out, she ran into Raiden.

"Major Blade, Kitana seems to be-"

"Too late now, already done. She's released all the prisoners as well, but maybe if we get there fast enough we'll catch them trying to escape," Sonya explained, not slowing down a second as she entered the hangar.

"Kitana will already have teleported them both away back into Outworld," Raiden said, disappointedly.

"We don't have the resources for that right now, but you could track them down… right?"

"Had they not released the prisoners, perhaps, but by doing so they will have slowed down enough to cover their tracks or even teleport in another place entirely," Raiden explained, his hands crawling with lightning.

"Damn!" Pressing her comlink, she spoke into it. "Kenshi, I need you beaming into the holding cells room, the prisoners have escaped. I'll tell you the details afterwards, but the building is going into shutdown to avoid escape. Hurry." Charging up a blast of energy in each of her wrists, she kneeled by the side of the door. Understanding the idea, Raiden teleported into the room, blasting anyone surrounding the entrance with enough lightning to launch them backwards.

"It is safe!" Raiden called backwards before blocking the strike of an incoming prisoner before kicking the prisoner in the abdomen. He heard the door forced open behind him and saw a flash of pink race infront of him to hit a prisoner in the chest. The Major avoiding a swipe from a prisoner before wrapping a length of garrote wire around his neck and forcing his head into her knee. She meant to open her comlink again before grabbing a kick meant for her chest. Holding it to the side of her body, under her arms and against her chest, she forced the leg against its natural direction, breaking it before kicking the attacker in the face.

"Kenshi, where the hell are you?" Sonya demanded, sending another blast towards someone on the second floor near the interrogation room.

"Closer than you think," Kenshi said, appearing besides her. "Non-lethal?"

"It's more than they could ever deserve, but, yes," Sonya said grudgingly.

"Then, together!" Raiden cried.

Still in the medical room, the tech soldier who had told Sonya of the attack looked at through the camera's at her stand against the riot before her. She wasn't alone, but was joined by the same swordsman and super-powered being that often stood with her in the interrogation prep room. He watched in awe as the three charged forward into the group of prisoners to fight them all. He focused a camera on Sonya to see her pull out longer lengths of wire. She seemed to weave the wire between every strike aimed at her, looping it limbs to incapacitate the prisoner before knocking him out. After each one, she connected the strands, making them work as makeshift handcuffs before grabbing a handful of powder. Making sure none of her allies where around her, he watched as she threw the powder around her, blinding those closest to her. Locking in each victim as a target for her drone, the machine used non-lethal grenades to stun the escapees unconscious.

The officer then turned his attention to the swordsman, who seemed to have summoned three spirits who were unarmed except for their no-doubt damaging hands. As the three spirits worked on the prisoners, who attempted to strike the opponents to no avail, the swordsman brought in more spirits in different ways, whether it be using his summons to push the prisoners away or to fall from above to trap the individuals. The swordsman's head tilted, as if gaining an idea before he started to move his now glowing-red hand in different directions to start pushing the prisoners into cells using the various spirits he had called.

Turning his attention finally to the Thunder God, the officer watched as the figure fired beams of lightning into the floor, shocking those in his wake. The figure seemed to be indestructible, as anyone who did seem to evade the thunder storm that seemed to engulf him was instantly incapacitated upon hitting the God. A beeping sound was heard in his ear. His comlink. Immediately switching channels, he saw that the Major was attempting to contact him. "Yes ma'am?"

"Call in crowd control, soldier. We've thinned them enough to be actually controllable. Bring down tech as well, I need those bars working ASAP," the major ordered before switching off to take down someone who had struck her from behind.

Only an hour later, heavily armored soldiers with riot shields were flanked by equally armored soldier with stun weapons to guide the prisoners back into their cells. The technicians were working on the electric boxes, hoping to restore the energy current that had been flowing to keep the doors shut in the first place. As all this occurred, the Thunder God followed the blond major as she made her way up to the room where the Edenian had teleported away. All that was left was a pile of dust scrawled around the floor.

"Had this dust been its original bright blue color, I might have been able to follow them, but by now they should be long gone from their place of teleportation," Raiden explained, running his fingers through the dust.

"Damn, who knows where they are by name," Sonya cursed, shaking her head before turning around to check on the situation behind her. ' _There's gonna be a lot of paperwork coming up.'_


	17. Chapter 17

Mileena and Kitana reappeared in an explosion of blue dust in a dark alley. "If you were to come to Outworld, I would have thought that you were to take us to my palace, sweet sister," Mileena noted sarcastically. "Why are we here?"

"Think if you can, harlot," Kitana chastised, rolling her eyes. "No doubt Quan Chi will be expecting me in a bout of retribution, however he does not know of you on my side. Therefore, we must be stealthy to avoid the detection of his spies, which I have no doubt he has planted here."

"Why would he be expecting you here, wouldn't here be setting up his forces in the Netherrealm, where he is already located?" Mileena asked.

Kitana nodded. "That… is what I would have thought before, but I now know that he already has two capable spies working for him in the Netherrealm, and will reassign them from that location considering how... effective they have served."

Looking at the bruises and cuts that covered the princess, Mileena made a small smile. ' _People to consider for my side when I begin my rise,'_ she thought, being careful to keep a composed face, knowing that she wore no mask. "You still not have answered me, traitor. Why are we here?" Mileena repeated.

Looking at both sides of the alley before scanning the roofs for any ears, she looked back at Mileena. "When I first traveled to the Netherrealm, I traveled unprepared. An old target of mines, a tarkatan map maker, guided me across the realm before betraying me. Before he charged, he told me of why I felt a chronic weakness across our travels; I lacked a soul stone. If we are to successfully retrieve Jade and my mother, we will need that, as well as newer equipment."

Both women looked at their target, the palace of Outworld, which served as a backdrop to the busy open-aired market that never seemed to empty. The front was guarded by a small army, and the roof crawled with archers. Mileena, still in her orange prison jumpsuit, looked down from the roof on which they stood as the Princess jumped down from the roof to enter the market. Mileena looked as Kitana easily snuck behind a stall, hiding in plain sight, as she grabbed two cloaks from the crate behind the vendor, who was busy attempting to impress the costumer in front of him. The princess stepped away from the crate, and made her way back towards the alley where she had teleported herself and Mileena in.

On the way back to the harlot, Kitana considered her situation. ' _I am sure that Mileena is more than hungry for vengeance against the sorcerer, something that I can use,,, but will her hatred for me turn her? I must be cautious, keep her in front of me at all time,'_ she thought as she entered the shadows of the alley. Using her fans to push her upwards she rolled onto the roof. She tossed Mileena a silver hooded cloak that had a gold flower-shaped clasp while donning a light blue cloak that was both hooded and covered the entirety of her body. Kitana slipped her fans, both closed, into her hands, but kept them concealed against her arms.

"We will traverse the rooftops in opposite directions around towards the palace, meeting up on the roof before slipping in through the roof," Kitana said towards Mileena as both approached the ends of the roof of the building.

"We'll need to be with the shadows if we are to make our ways to the bottom of the castle into the forge," Mileena said, stretching a bit. "There are too many to take on directly, but it doesn't mean we can't have fun," she laughed.

"Last time I was here, Baraka and Reptile stood guard in the throne room, we should be wary of them but they shouldn't be a problem if we do cross paths."

"It will be nice to perhaps meet with my military commanders for the first time as Kahnum."

"We will eliminate them should we cross against them," Kitana warned. ' _The last thing I need is her with allies, she'll surely cross me and I'll be helpless. And quite frankly, neither thunder nor its god seem to strike twice.'_

"You relish killing my fun," Mileena snarled.

Ignoring her, Kitana took off, using her fan to send her quickly to the next roof to help gain speed. Running at full speed, she used her fans to augment her jumps and manipulate the wind to carry her forward. Mileena on the other hand had no such abilities, but instead used her newly gained ethereal abilities to use her sais to cross large gaps between buildings. Both knew that once they were spotted by the archers on the roof, they had little time to eliminate the force before they alerted the rest of the palace.

Once at a close distance from the palace, Kitana launched herself at the roof. She crashed into one of the guards, who was sent flying across the roof. There were sounds of surprise from the guards, some of which started to aim their bows at the princess. She opened both fans and spun in a circle, raising a small twister around her. As the guards released their arrows, the projectiles were immediately redirected onto their senders, killing off four of the guards. Keeping both fans open, the hooded figure looked at the group in front of her. As one approached the princess with a spear in hand, a sai appeared in his forehead, knocking him backwards onto his back. In a flash of pink, Mileena appeared over the fallen guard, in a low position with the handle of the weapon in one hand.

"Mileena!" one of the guards shouted, brandishing a spear.

"That is Mileena Kahnum to you!" she shouted before launching from a handstand onto the man who had called her name. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she used her weight to push the man down before plunging both weapons into his skull. Rolling off she tripped up another guard before rising up to kick a man in the head before throwing down a blade onto the guard. She disappeared through the ground before two released arrows found their mark. Falling above one of the men, she kicked off his shoulders to land on the second guard, diving with his sais. She turned around to see the other cloaked woman jump in the air, spinning while her fans where open to cut through the last two guards, who attempted to fend her off with their spears.

Gesturing for her sister to lead the way towards the forge to keep from being backstabbed, Kitana rushed down the stairs, knowing that her mission was that much closer to ending. ' _We just need to travel to the inferno and come back alive again.'_


End file.
